


Al día siguiente

by SumaLatina



Category: La Llamada
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumaLatina/pseuds/SumaLatina
Summary: De la noche a la mañana, la vida de Susana estaba patas arriba y no sabía qué iba a pasar.





	Al día siguiente

Susana estaba preocupada, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Miró a la cama de arriba buscando a su amiga, pero María ya no estaba. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero sabía que eso ya no iba a ser posible.

Estuvo unos minutos tumbada hasta que decidió coger el toro por los cuernos y salió en busca de Milagros. Fue corriendo a su cabaña pero para su sorpresa, estaba vacía, como si nadie hubiera estado ahí antes. Pensó que estaría en el despacho de Sor Bernarda hablando de su decisión, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

"¿A qué debemos el milagro de que esté despierta tan temprano, señorita Romero?", preguntó Sor Bernarda al encontrarse a Susana por el camino.

"¡Hermana! La estaba buscando", contestó Susana sobresaltada. "¿Sabe dónde está Milagros? No la veo por ningún lado".

"Milagros ya no está en el campamento", contestó Sor Bernarda lanzando una mirada un tanto extraña que Susana no supo descifrar.

"¿¡Cómo que no está!? ¿Dónde ha ido? ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?", exclamó Susana alterada ante la noticia.

"No grite, muchacha. No se preocupe por Milagros que ella está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer y prepárese que hoy es un día importante. ¡Toca día de tirolina! ¿No está emocionada?", le explicó Sor Bernarda. Susana ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Se marchó deprisa, enfadada y preocupada.

No lo podía creer... Milagros se arrepentía de todo y ni si quiera había tenido la valentía de decírselo a la cara. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo iba a hacer, como que se llamaba Susana Romero. No sabía si gritar, salir corriendo o irse de fiesta hasta perder el conocimiento.

"Espero que estés feliz porque yo necesito a mi amiga más que nunca y no puedo hablar con ella porque me ha abandonado por Dios... Bueno, si estás con Él de verdad, ¿quiere decir que puedo hablarte y oyes todo lo que diga? O podrías aparecerte ahora tú a mí... Al menos una de las dos ha conseguido lo que quería. Pero dile a tu querido Dios que me debe una por quitarme a Milagros", dijo Susana en mitad de la nada mirando al cielo. "Te echo de menos amiga...", terminó diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya no las pudo retener más.

"¿Has perdido la cabeza ya del todo o le has comprado droga a otra persona? Mira que te tengo dicho que no te fíes de nadie", le sorprendió Janice por la espalda.

Susana se giró y la cocinera cambió radicalmente la cara al verla llorando. "¿Pero qué pasó, mi niña? ¿Qué le hizo el novio ese suyo?, preguntó Janice preocupada.

"Nada, no ha sido él", contestó Susana entre sollozos.

"¿Has discutido con María de nuevo?", volvió a preguntar Janice.

"La vida es una mierda", saltó Susana con enfado. "No te preocupes, Janice, son movidas de las mías. Ya se me pasará".

"Tengo que ir a preparar la comida que hoy ya están todos de vuelta para la tirolina de mi Carlos. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme", dijo Janice antes de dejarla sola de nuevo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en el suelo pero la voz de Sor Bernarda llamando a las niñas la sobresaltó. Por supuesto, Susana no quería ir a saltar a la tirolina, así que se quedó donde estaba, esperando que nadie viniera en su busca.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Sor Bernarda estuviera de pie junto a Susana. "¿Qué hace todavía aquí? ¿Es que no me ha oído?", le preguntó.

"No quiero ir. Déjeme tranquila. No voy a montar ningún pollo", contestó Susana con desgana.

"De eso nada. ¡Venga! ¡Tire! Va a saltar como todas sus compañeras", replicó Sor Bernarda enfadada.

"¡UGH! ¿Por qué me odia la vida?", gritó Susana mientras se levantaba malhumorada. Sin mediar más palabra, fue directa a donde estaban todas las niñas.

Se saltó toda la fila ante el asombro de sus compañeras y se plantó arriba del árbol. Carlos le preguntó por Milagros porque no la había visto en toda la mañana. Esto enfadó aún más a Susana y se puso el arnés a regañadientes.

"¿Qué? ¿Contenta?", gritó mirando hacia abajo a Sor Bernarda. Inmediatamente, se lanzó por la tirolina sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo que no imaginaba era que la vida le guardaba otro batacazo más. Literalmente.

Por las prisas, quizás le pusieron mal el arnés o algo salió mal pero Susana salió despedida. Afortunadamente, no fue a gran altura. Todo el mundo fue corriendo a socorrerla. La encontraron inconsciente en el suelo.

"¡Susana! ¡Susana! ¡Despierte! Como esto sea alguna de las suyas, no tiene gracia", dijo Sor Bernarda asustada mientras intentaba reanimar a Susana.

Pero desafortunadamente, no se trataba de una broma. La ambulancia tardó un rato hasta que llegó a La Brújula. El accidente había sido menos grave de lo que parecía aparentemente. Susana solo tenía algún golpe pero no se había roto nada. Aún así, seguía inconsciente.

"Has volado, ¿eh? Literalmente", escuchó decir a una voz familiar que sonaba como un eco lejano.

"¿María? ¿Eres tú? ¿La he palmado?", preguntó Susana a duras penas.

"No, no estás muerta y sí, claro que soy yo. No pensarías que te iba a dejar sola, ¿no?", le contestó María entre risas.

"Mi... Mi Suma Latina", susurró Susana con el intento de una sonrisa en su cara.

Al rato, despertó en una habitación de hospital. ¿Había hablado de verdad con su amiga o había sido un sueño? Todavía estaba grogui. Miró a su alrededor y su corazón se paró por un momento. "¿Milagros?".

"¡Ay! ¡Su-Susana! ¡Estás viva! Gracias a Dios. Estaba muerta de miedo, pensaba que te había perdido", Milagros saltó del asiento yendo directa a la orilla de la cama.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que te habías ido, que te arrepentías y que no querías saber nada de mí", contestó Susana con tristeza en la voz, apartando la mirada.

"¿Pe-Pero qué dices, Susana? Yo nunca haría eso. Esta mañana me fui temprano al convento porque quería comunicarles mi decisión cuanto antes", replicó rápidamente Milagros.

"¿Entonces no te arrepientes?", preguntó Susana con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Cómo me voy a arrepentir con esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes?", dijo Milagros mientras cogía tímidamente la mano de Susana.

Ambas se quedaron unos momentos mirándose como si nada existiera a su alrededor.

"Creo que nunca había estado tan asustada, ¿sabes?", dijo Milagros en voz baja, como si no quisiera que nadie la oyera.

"¿Por qué? No te preocupes, seguro que te va a ir todo bien de ahora en adelante", contestó Susana con un tono mucho más delicado de lo habitual.

"¿Qué? No, no. Me has asustado tú con el accidente. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, lo otro me da pánico. Creo que se me ha olvidado cómo se vive en el mundo normal. Y menos hoy en día... Cómo lo voy a hacer si ni siquiera sé quién es el José Madorrán ese".

Susana la interrumpió con una gran carcajada que seguramente se escuchó en todo el hospital. "Juan Magán, Milagros. Se llama Juan Magán... Y no te preocupes que me tienes a mí para todo lo que necesites. Pero estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer genial", dijo Susana.

"Lo hacemos y ya vemos, ¿no?", contestó Milagros bajando la mirada y sonriendo tímidamente.

"Mira, Milagros, si tú no me vas a dar un beso de una vez, vas a obligar a la enferma a levantarse y seguramente me rompa algo más"

Apenas acabó la frase, Milagros se reclinó sobre Susana y la besó con todo el cuidado del mundo para no hacerle daño. Se miraron y ambas empezaron a reír.

"Que sepas, señorita, que no tienes nada roto así que tu chantaje no va a funcionar", dijo Milagros.

Susana agarró a Milagros y la acercó para besarla de nuevo. En ese momento, el médico y Sor Bernarda las interrumpieron.

"¡Pero bueno! ¡Que están en un hospital! Perdónelas, doctor. Esta juventud no tiene ningún decoro...", gritó escandalizada Sor Bernarda.

"No se preocupe, hermana, este es el mejor cuidado que puede recibir ahora mismo la señorita Romero", contestó el doctor.

"Perdone usted, doctor. No-no sabíamos que iban a venir. Y tenga por seguro que le voy a dar el mejor cuidado posible a la paciente", dijo Milagros sonrojada.

Finalmente, el accidente se quedó solo en un susto y Susana pudo irse a casa al día siguiente.

"¿Preparada?", preguntó Milagros mientras Susana terminaba de recoger todas sus cosas de la habitación.

"¿Y tú?", contestó Susana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Milagros le cogió de la mano. "Nunca he estado tan preparada".


End file.
